The Lost Kyo!
by zone-out
Summary: In a land where strays are picked up by old ladies...will kyo survive?


Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

A/N: Tell us if you think this should continue.

* * *

><p>"What do the clouds tell you?" Two children looked out the window at the ultimately clear and pale blue sky.<p>

"Um…sir, what clouds?"

"Do not concentrate on what you see, tell me child what do you hear?" In the background, the two children could hear their mother discussing issues with the nursing home staff, and the faint beeping monitors. Despite the oddness of the elderly, yet so very mystic, mans request the children closed their eyes, and tried to hear something out of the ordinary.

"They're telling me something about grilled-cheese."

"Wow, really you got that, all I got was some orange-haired teenager approximately 171.3cm tall and 54kg, with red eyes will be abducted."

"Hm, both of you are wise beyond what your years proclaim; for indeed; we are having grilled-cheese for lunch today. As for what you say about the teenager, I have been hearing that for quite some time."

"Children come along; we have to pick up your grandmother from the optometrists."

"Yes mother," both replied before skipping away to their mothers' side.

"Indeed, those children are most wise."

"Mr. Eekorehc, its time for your medication." A woman dressed all in white came and wheeled the elderly, yet so very mystic, man away from his beloved clouds.

Far, far away, but really not too far, actually it was only several miles away, there sat on a roof an orange-haired teenager approximately 171.3cm tall and 54kg, with red eyes. A chill ran down his spine, something was coming. He could tell, there was something ominous in the air. Most definitely something was coming. The treetops swayed in the wind, and the birds stopped chirping. Only a lone cricket dared to make noise, something was coming. Above all his other senses the sense that told the most was his sense of smell. Even on the roof, his nose picked up that dreaded smell, nira. "Curse that &$%^ rat," he croaked.

The mother and her children walked into the bland optometrist room. Its dull beige colored walls and elevator music playing in the background only added to the boring setting. The two children had already released their grips from their mother's hand and were sitting quite comfortably in the waiting room area, swinging their legs back and forth off the chair. The mother gave her kids a smile. "You two just sit tight right here and I will go get your grandmother." The two children nodded in response.

The mother smoothed out the front of her shirt before approaching the receptionist. "Um, excuse me-" she began politely.

"One moment please," the receptionist interrupted sharply as she continued to type at maddening speeds into her computer. She wore thick black glasses that were covered in cheap looking stones the probably sparkled a long time ago, the ends curved up awkwardly making it look as though she had a butterfly sitting on her nose. The small waiting room was filled with her frantic typing until at last she stopped and looked up at the mother. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked automatically, her thin lips twisting into a smile.

"Ah, yes my mother was here for an appointment at-" she glanced at her watch, "2:15. It should be done by now, do you know where I can pick her up?"

The receptionist thought for a moment. "Oh yes, the elderly women with the shirt that had all the cats over the front of it."

The mother nodded.

"She left about five to ten minutes ago."

"WHAT!"

"Smells delicious, Miss Honda," mumbled a soft scratchy voice.

"Shhh, Yuki, don't talk. You know Hatori told you to rest your voice," mothered Tohru as she set down the plate of leeks in front of Yuki. Yuki nodded gently, allowing a small smile to creep his features in appreciation. Tohru walked back into the kitchen. "I wish Kyo would come back inside too, the weather won't do well for his laryngitis," she commented to herself.

"Hello!"

"EEP!" Tohru yelped as she jumped back in shock. "Ay-ayame, what a surprise," she stuttered, her heart still racing.

"Ha! Ha! Tohru! Are you surprised to see me, no?" his eyes twinkled as he struck a dazzling pose.

Tohru didn't answer she only nodded slightly.

Just as suddenly Kyo came parading into the room. His face darkening as he saw Ayame standing in the kitchen.

"Ayame," Kyo seething he rasped.

"What is this?" Ayame asked, "Kyo you are sick too? I came to adore my dear brother while he's ill. Isn't he just too precious?" Ayame sparkled as he knelt down and scooped his brother into his arms, with Yuki weakly struggling for an escape.

Ayame patted his brother's head. "Kyo, tell me, don't you think Yuki and Tohru would be the perfect couple~!"

"WHAT? I'M LEAVING!" Kyo yelled at the volume of an exceedingly loud whisper. And with that he stormed from the house, slamming the parchment door.

The sweet elderly lady with a large button upped sweater that had cats woven all over it shuffled slowly down the street. Her back was hunched slightly and she kept blinking in irritation. Everything thing seemed unusually blurry… she didn't even know where she was heading. She paused, bringing her wrinkled hand up to her forehead in deep concentration. Glancing around didn't seem to help either because all she could see were blurry blobs of color. "Excuse me?" she said softly to the phone booth, "Could you direct me too my daughter? She would know where I am supposed to go." Obviously, the phone booth didn't answer. The elder blinked hard her large blue-gray eyes at the object. "Fine, don't answer," she huffed and turned quite quickly for a women her age then continued blindly down the road.

Kyo grumbled in frustration. This was turning out to be a horrible day, in fact just awful! Could things get any worse! He dug his fingertips on his temple hoping to ease the headache he had. Concentrating on his shoelaces, he continued to walk at a brisk pace all the while mumbling a string of rude words.

Perhaps to a passerby the collision would have seemed obvious, but only the tumbleweeds were there to witness the event. The temporally blind elder inched onward as the grumbling teen marched straight towards her.

3

2

1

Collision! There was that familiar poof of orange smoke and (thankfully!) the elder only stumbled slightly backwards, glancing around confused. She thought she had bumped into something, but then again, she could not see anyone in front of her, not even a blur! Shaking her head, she wondered when her eyesight was so bad. . .

"Mother!"

The old women turned around, "Daughter? Sarah, is that you?"

"Yes Mother! You know you shouldn't run off like that," the younger women scolded once she had reached her mother, her two children right behind her. She wrapped her arm immediately around her mother's sweater covered arm. "I am glad you are safe, though. . .and where are your glasses?"

"Huh?" said the older looking disgruntled.

Rolling her eyes the daughter reached into her mother's pocket, pulled out her large round glasses, and slipped them onto her mother's face. "Better now?"

"Infinitely, thank you dear."

"Mama! Grandma! Look at this sweet orange kitty!" laughed out one of the children as they held tightly in their arms a bright orange cat that seemed to be struggling desperately out of their grasp.

"Dears," said the Grandma, whose face brightened considerably, "you are suffocating the poor cat. Please hand him to me."

The children obediently obeyed and handed over the cat. Once in the elder's arms she gave him a tight hug that _really_ suffocated the air out of the poor cat. "Such a sweetie," she practically purred as she rubbed her cheek against the kitty's fur. "I think I will take him home with me."

"Mom," said the younger looking quite agitated, "you have eleven cats at home. Do you really need another one? Besides this one could belong to someone else."

"Oh no dear," said the elder shaking her head looking absolutely convinced, "there is no collar. Must be a stray. Isn't that right, pumpkins?" she said directing her attention to the squirming cat trapped securely in her arms.

Heaving a heavy sigh Sarah directed her mother back to the home with her little children scampering just at the edge of her ankles.


End file.
